Soul Makossa
"Soul Makossa" is a song released as a single in 1972 by Cameroon saxophonist and songwriter, Manu Dibango. It is often cited as one of the first disco records. In 1972, David Mancuso found a copy in a Brooklyn West Indian record store and often played it at his Loft parties.[2] The response was so positive that the few copies of "Soul Makossa" in New York City were quickly purchased.[2] The song was subsequently played heavily by Frankie Crocker, who deejayed at WBLS, then New York's most popular black radio station.[2] Since the original release had become so obscure, at least 23 groups quickly released cover versions to capitalize on the demand for the record.[2] Later in 1972, American-based Atlantic Records licensed the original Manu Dibango version from French record label, Fiesta, and released it as a single (with the side-two track being "Lily"). The single would peak at #35 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 US Billboard Hot 100] chart in 1973; at one point, nine different versions of the song were on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart at the same time.[2][3][4] The song would also become an international hit leading to even more cover versions by various groups around the world.[4] The song is probably best known for the chanted vocal refrain "ma-mako, ma-ma-sa, mako-mako ssa", which was adapted and used in songs by many prominent artists such as Michael Jackson on his track "Wanna Be Startin' Something" from his 1983 smash album Thriller and Rihanna on her clip "Don't Stop the Music". "Soul Makossa" was originally recorded as the B-side for "Mouvement Ewondo", a song about the Cameroon national football team.[4] Manu Dibango later recorded a new version for his 1994 album Wakafrika. In 2011, a second version of the song entitled "Soul Makossa 2.0" was recorded in France by Manu Dibango and Wayne Beckford and was issued as the first single from Dibango's album, Past Present Future. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soul_Makossa# hide *1 1973 US single **1.1 Track listing **1.2 Personnel **1.3 Charts *2 Adaptations and samples *3 Cover versions *4 References *5 External links 1973 US singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=1 edit Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Soul Makossa" (4:30) #"Lily" (3:02) Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=3 edit *Manu Dibango (writer, arranger, vocals, saxophone) *Georges Arvanitas (piano) *Patrice Galas (piano) *Joby Jobs (drums) *Manfred Long (bass guitar) *Freddy Mars (percussion) *Manu Rodanet (electric guitar) *Pierre Zogo (acoustic guitar) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=4 edit Adaptations and sampleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=5 edit The song's refrain consists of the phrase "ma-mako, ma-ma-sa, mako-mako ssa", which is a play in the word "Makossa", Dibango's main music genre. After the popularization of the song, the phrase was adapted and used in several popular songs including the following:[6][7][8] *1973: "Watergrate" ‒ Dickie Goodman *1973: "Sessomatto" ‒ Armando Trovaioli *1982: "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" ‒ Michael Jackson *1982: "Funky Soul Makossa" ‒ Nairobi & The Awesome Foursome *1988: "Girl You Know It's True" (N.Y. Subway Extended Mix) ‒ Milli Vanilli *1988: "A Day In The Life" ‒ Black Riot ft. Todd Terry *1989: "Pump Your Fist" ‒ Kool Moe Dee *1989: "Fast Lane" ‒ Urban Dance Squad *1989: "Warm It Up, Kane" ‒ Big Daddy Kane *1990: "Rhythm (Devoted To The Art Of Moving Butts)" ‒ A Tribe Called Quest *1990: "Butt Naked Booty Bless" ‒ Poor Righteous Teachers *1991: "Trophy" ‒ Geto Boys *1991: "Naked" ‒ Nicki Richards *1991: "On The House Tip" ‒ Marky Mark & The Funky Bunch *1992: "Benvenuti Nella Giungla" ‒ Jovanotti *1994: "Mama Say" ‒ Bloodhound Gang *1994: "Samba Makossa" ‒ Chico Science *1994: "Amma Dekh Tera Munda Bigda" ‒ Bali Brahmabhatt & Alka Yagnik *1996: "Cowboys" ‒ Fugees *1996: "Do That To Me" ‒ The Lisa Marie Experience *1996: "Get Funky" ‒ Casino *1997: "Ojo Por Ojo" ‒ Makiza *1997: "Face Off" ‒ Jay-Z ft. Sauce Money *1997: "Intro/Court/Clef/Intro" ‒ Wyclef Jean *1998: "Gettin' Jiggy Wit It" ‒ Will Smith *1998: "Startin' Something" ‒ Lord Tariq & Peter Gunz *1998: "Viva!" ‒ Makossa Magic *1999: "Macosa" ‒ Outsidaz ft. Eminem *2000: "Feelin' So Good (Video Version)" ‒ Jennifer Lopez ft. Big Pun and Fat Joe *2002: "Up And Down (In And Out)" ‒ Deborah Cox *2002: "4 Tribes" ‒ Organ Donors *2003: "Hailie's Revenge (Doe Rae Me)" ‒ Eminem ft. Obie Trice and D12 *2005: "Algo Más Que Música" ‒ El Chojin *2005: "Mama-Kossa" ‒ Back To Basics *2005: "Мистер Малой & Пьянству Бойс" ‒ Руки прочь от Майкла Джексона *2006: "Mama Say Mama Sa" ‒ The Caramel Club *2007: "Don't Stop The Music" ‒ Rihanna *2008: "Brooklyn Girls" ‒ Charles Hamilton *2008: "Havenhurst Prophet Posse" ‒ Jib Kidder *2010: "Hands In The Air" ‒ Girl Talk *2010: "Lost In The World" ‒ Kanye West ft. Bon Iver, Alicia Keys, and Charlie Wilson *2011: "You See Me" ‒ Childish Gambino *2012: "Farewell American Primitive" ‒ Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Soul_Makossa&action=edit&section=6 edit *Catelli Trinidad All Stars Steel Orchestra (Village) *Fania All Stars Live San Juan 73[9](Fania, 2009) *Guerra '78 (Discolando) *Jablonski (Randy's) *Lafayette Afro Rock Band (Musidisc, 1973) *Mighty Tom Cats (Paul Winley) *Pop Highlife Band (Makossa) *Saviñon, Victor (Oro Disco) *The Afrosound (Discos Fuentes, 1973) *Zamot, Johnny (Mericana) *Afrika Bambaataa (Tommy Boy, 2004) Category:1973 singles